The Perfect Poison
by vodka-and-tea
Summary: Bella Swan is unknowingly the perfect poison to the vampire race. What role will she play in the war between vampires and their enemies? Will she find love in all the chaos? Rated T just in case : Mostly OC but largely based on Twilight.
1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, kids. I'm writing a vampire story because I think it's quite clear there's a shortage of them. (That was sarcasm for those who didn't get it.) Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story. I was going to go with the name Celia Clemmings for Bella but I confirm names by seeing if they pass the "dramatic yell" test. This test is simply calling out the character's name dramatically in my head and if it sounds awkward, it's no good. "Celiaaaaa!!" Nope.. just doesn't cut it. Besides, I really love the last name Swan and Isabella is a very flexible name that passes the test. **

**But the rest of the story is all characters made up by me! Mind you, this entire story is influenced by Twilight so there will be some similarities (I'm still not sure **_**how**_** similar the it'll be).. and as this is fanfiction dot net and not.. originalstories dot net, I thought I'd make it easier on myself to place this in a category. Besides, all the readers are in the Twilight section ^.~**

**

* * *

**

"We're moving!" was all it took to turn my life upside down. Mind you, I had moved many times before, and even though I still wasn't used to constantly moving, this wasn't what turned my life upside down. My mother had struggled financially ever since my father died in a car accident, and moved at the first sign of a well-paying job. I had moved six times already, never staying in one town for longer than two years. Yet this was enough time for my hopes to rise and for me to make friends. I should have learned by now that this hope was just temporary, to be ripped from under me when I least expected it, but I hadn't.

Regardless, it was a good thing I hadn't gotten used to this routine, as this time it would be completely different. Hawkswarren was an incredibly small town, with a population of about 3,000 people. My mother had managed to pull together enough money to buy a bijou, modest house near the local high school. Every time my friends were torn away from me, I always made a point to be as angry as possible at my mother even though I knew she was trying her best. With this in mind, I stormed to my tiny room and unpacked the small amount of clothes that I owned. I sat down on my uncomfortable, dusty bed and sighed, dreading my first day of school tomorrow.

The next morning, I almost had overslept, of course not due to my bed being comfortable, but to the darkness of the sky outside. I was used to living in more sunny places, but this town barely had any sun ever. I was already getting depressed. I had groggily eaten breakfast with no desire whatsoever to part with my toast, for that would mean needing to leave to go to school. But the time came when I had to jump onto my scooter – yes, that's right, a scooter – and uncooly proceed to make my way to Hawkswarren High.

To make matters worse, most of the kids at this high school had been living here for several generations and managed to have cars. The school parking lot was surprisingly large compared to the number of students actually attending the school, and it was filled completely with cars. Luckily, most of the cars were old cars, largely battered from generations of teenager's driving. My eyes settled upon a flashy, red corvette that looked as though it came from some sort of car magazine. I sighed; it probably belonged to some rich cheerleader that I would be secretly jealous of my entire stay here. I stuffed my scooter into a nearby bush, hoping that nobody had seen me with the monstrosity (if only I had been close enough to walk!). There was no chance it would be stolen. Trying to look confident, I unsuccessfully strutted into the unassuming school building.

Like all the other students, I received my class schedule in my first period English class. Unlike all the other students, I knew neither the other kids in the class nor what was to be expected from my other classes.

"Hey! My name's Billy Stackhouse, I hear you're new to this town? " a loud and friendly boy asked me. I replied with a polite tone, trying to keep my self-introduction short. It didn't seem like he was going to let that happen though, and I tried to make the most of this idle chatter by asking for directions to my next classes. He was a bit too friendly, but I ended up knowing exactly where to go, equivalent exchange.

Everyone in my next few classes was just as welcoming, though most covered jealousy, or the eagerness to be friends because I was new and therefore popular, with the mask of a smile. I arranged an equally fake smile on my face and played their game.

This is how my next two classes went, and I was beginning to get used to the atmosphere of either fake smiles or possessive behavior, until I reached Chemistry. I had learned quickly to sit in the place where there were the least people surrounding my desk, so I chose a window seat. This teacher, Mr. Bur-something, asked me to introduce myself to the class. I internally sighed and slowly walked to the front of the class. I took a look around the class, and my eyes fell upon a boy.

He was absolutely stunning; the first thing I noticed was his positively silver hair that glinted in the light. I noticed how incredibly pale he was – his skin like porcelain – just as he looked up at me with boredom. This made my eyes practically jump to meet his eyes, orbs of swirling gold. I had forgotten I was supposed to be introducing myself until Bur-something cleared his throat.

"O-oh, right. Sorry! Hello, I'm new to Hawkswarren.. My name is Bella Swan."

* * *

Hey, hoped you liked it! Please review, constructive criticism encouraged. I'll release the next one soon :)


	2. Lunch

Author's Note:

**Hey guys ^.~ Not as much to say this time, so I'll let you get to the story faster..**

**But I do want to quickly remind you to review or PM with criticism/suggestions (and of course compliments heehee)!**

**

* * *

**

The teacher thanked me, and I shyly scuttled back to my seat. Everyone around me introduced themselves in the same manner everyone earlier had, with two exceptions.

One girl, Mira she told me, seemed a little shy but mostly just genuine. She seemed to be plain, medium-length brown hair, brown eyes. Yet she gave me the slightest of smiles, that, in its briefness, was still the most authentic smile I had received all day, hiding no secrets. She cleared her throat and turned back to her notebook after others gave her no time to speak to me.

The last person to introduce himself was the boy directly in back of me. I was slightly taken aback by his beauty. His skin was pale, cream-colored, and it contrasted with his long, tousled, burgundy hair that, even in the sunlight from the window, seemed to absorb light into its dark depths. My eyes widened when they met his pale, blue eyes. His eyes seemed to hold a deep hatred that had boiled there for years, yet his expression was calm, and he politely reached out his hand and said, "Hello, my name is Gabriel. I'm pleased to meet you, Bella Swan." I couldn't find any words to say, so I just dumbly shook his rough hand.

His breath-taking beauty reminded me of someone who had yet to introduce himself. I glanced over to the silver-haired boy. He seemed to be deep in thought, and definitely didn't look like he was about to cross over to my side of the room to introduce himself. I began to regret that I had chosen a seat on the complete opposite side of the room from him. Then the teacher cleared his throat, and everyone went back to their seats to listen to his boring first-day lecture.

When the bell rang, I was grateful that it was time for lunch. Unfortunately, after buying my food everyone was eager for me to sit with them, but I scanned the crowd and found Mira sitting with a few kids.

"Hey.. um.. Is it ok if I sit with you guys?" I asked shyly.

"Sure!" everyone at the table eagerly exclaimed. Mira fumbled with her shirt and muttered, "Of course, have a seat." I sat down next to her, wondering why she was friends with such loud people like the ones I had been getting sick of all day.

Immediately as I sat down, everyone began questioning me.

"So how do you like it here, Bella?" asked one blonde girl.

"Are you liking the people here so far?" another asked.

"Are you single?" a boy asked, the first blonde girl punching him in the arm. He laughed, and I remembered that he was the first boy that had introduced himself to me, Billy.

"Uh.. It's fine.. the people are friendly.. and..— "

"—It's ok Bella, you don't have to answer _him_!" the blonde girl said, making a disgusted face at the last word. I laughed slightly, and continued talking with them, sad that I wasn't talking to Mira instead. I soon learned the blonde girl's name was Rachel, and the second girl's name was Shelly. They were both energetic and girly, already planning shopping trips they wished to include me in.

I sighed silently, and looked around the cafeteria. My eyes found Gabriel glaring in my direction. My direction? No, he was glaring at someone a little further behind me, to the right. I tried to subtly follow his stare, failing miserably. Thankfully nobody noticed and my eyes landed on a small table where three abnormally pale people were sitting.

I recognized one of them to be the gorgeous boy in my science class, his golden eyes sparkling as he smiled at the other two. A girl sat across from him, next to another boy.

The girl had stunning, fiery-golden hair that fell halfway down her back in voluptuous waves. Her eyes looked similar to Gorgeous-Boy's golden eyes except that they held some additional swirls of intense red, matching her hair. Her perfect figure did no less to help my self-esteem.

The boy who had his arm around her waist had contrasting, soothing hair that was an icy blue color. His eyes matched his hair with a stormy, aquatic green color.

The three of them together was almost too much for my eyes to bear. I ripped my eyes away from them and asked Mira who they were.

"The two with the gold eyes are James and Alana Morring. And the other guy is Alana's boyfriend, Damien Briggs. I think they're pretty serious cuz he lives with them. We all call them the Morrings. Yeah.. they're beautiful and rich, but the don't really interact with people much.."

It seemed like there was more to the story, but Mira didn't elaborate. Rachel, on the other hand, had noticed my interest in them and was more than happy to gossip.

"Oh, them! Like.. oh my god.. that guy, James, is super hot and single! But they don't talk to us non-beautiful people.. They can even be rude if you try to get their attention," she frowned as though remembering a bad experience. "They think they're so much better than all of us.. Now that guy, Gabriel, he's hot _and_ polite.. oh my god, once, I even spoke to him and he—" she continued rambling about some pencil incident, and I decided to focus on eating.

A fan turned on near me somewhere, blowing a nice, cool breeze towards me. Instantly, I heard forks drop, and I turned my head towards the sound. All three of the beautiful people where staring at me with wide eyes.

**

* * *

Hey, guys, if you want to know what Gabriel looks like.. I found a guy similar to my mental image.. except Gabriel has slightly longer hair (and obviously more burgundy-colored.. its like.. an unnatural red that normally can only be achieved by us in the real world using hair dye.) Gabriel is also more pale.. and his eyes are more pale.. but really, he looks like how you imagine him to look! Here's the link: ****http://models dot com/model_culture/50topmalemodels/images/mattgu1 dot jpg**

**I guess he's kind of a cross between this Gucci model.. and like.. sasuke from naruto lolz**

**Yeah and I know their hair and eyes really stand out and are all anime-ish … but people just aren't as beautiful with normal hair/eye color. So.. deal with it :P**


	3. Questions

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, lol I'm so pathetic, I've been checking every time I go online how many views I've gotten (but shhh, that's our secret!) I got readers from Guam, Singapore, and Venezuela, cool, huh? **

**Also, I know it's seeming a bit too similar to Twilight, but don't worry, it's definitely not ^.~  
**

**Anyways.. enjoy! Review! :)**

* * *

All in one instant, all three of them left the cafeteria at an almost inhuman speed. I noticed that they had left their food trays untouched.

What the hell was that all about? Was that because of me? Wait.. why would that have had anything to do with me? Maybe the breeze from the fan just reminded them about something they forgot.. or something.

* * *

_I was contently trying to kill the leeches with my glare when I noticed that they all gasped and were staring at that new girl. The fan had just hit her, and probably carried her scent towards them._

_I smirked. Tasty new victim?_

_Then I saw that they retreating from the cafeteria as though they were in pain. I looked back over to the new girl, barely covering my shock._

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

I decided that it had nothing to do with me, and returned to mindlessly discussing shopping plans with Mira's overly excited friends.

Not a moment too soon, the bell rang to go to my next class. I scurried off to my next class and the day quickly ended with the same ritual boredom that characterized my experience in school.

Naturally, my scooter had not been stolen, and I had managed to arrange to get rides to school with Billy. He was a bit too eager to be in a car alone with me, but I considered it a success; being driven to school by Billy was much better than being seen riding a scooter to school.

The next day, Billy picked me up, patting the passenger's seat with a very wide grin. I mentally rolled my eyes, and sat down trying not to do anything that would lead him on.

When we arrived at school, a couple of people shot Billy knowing looks. I reconsidered the scooter. "Thanks, Billy!" I yelled in the most not-in-a-relationship way I could, and ran off to class.

The day rolled on, and I was happy that nobody seemed to believe Billy's remarks hinting at a dramatic affair between the two of us. When it was time for Chemistry, I skipped merrily to my seat.

"Hello, Bella," a smooth, polite voice said. It was Gabriel, seemingly more talkative today since he initiated the conversation. I smiled, mostly because it gave me an excuse to look at him, and therefore his gorgeous face.

"Uh, hi."

"How are you doing on this fine day?"

I laughed internally. Was he being sarcastic?

"Fine, I suppose.."

"Well, that's good. …… So, Bella, where are you from?"

"I'm not really 'from' anywhere. I travel a lot so I've never really lived in any place long enough to say I'm from there.. but I was born in California," I said, feeling like I was ranting. I frowned at the thought that I could be boring him, but my mind had gone blank of any interesting topics.

"Huh, what about your parents? What do they do?" he asked, he seemed like he was looking for an answer about something else. His brow furrowed in the slightest frustration. He didn't seem to notice that his tone was a little pushy.

My frown deepened. "My dad.. he's dead," I said lowly, fumbling with my shirt, "And my mom, she does whatever job offers the most money." I was beginning to feel uncomfortable telling him these personal things when I didn't even know him. Why did he want to know anyway?

I was used to getting a fake sympathetic look from people when I said my dad was dead, but Gabriel surprised me. As though he hadn't heard what I said, he simply continued asking personal questions. I was just about to ask him why he was so interested in me when he said, "Wait.. what? Your father is dead? When?"

I was getting a little irritated, but I replied. "When I was a baby," I paused, he had a thoughtful look on his face, "Why?" Yet before he could reply our teacher – Mr. Burkette I had learned – asked the class to settle down.

Burkette started to drone on about intermolecular forces, and my vision started to get dark. Just before I fell asleep, I noticed Mira pass me a note. I woke up, shaking my head slightly, and opened it.

_Hey, if you don't mind me asking, what was that whole thing with Gabriel? I've never seen him talk so much!_

Of course I didn't mind answering Mira's questions. I could already sense that she wasn't a gossip. Her note made me curious. I wrote back.

_Huh? What do you mean? I didn't say anything special.. he just started talking. ??_

She read my reply, and shrugged. Her expression was a surprised one, but I saw she was suspicious as well.

_Well, he's never been anything but polite, but I dunno.. I would be careful around him if I were you._

She seemed to be worried about me. This sparked my curiosity. I, too, had noticed something sinister deep within Gabriel. Why?

_Thanks, I feel the same way about him._

I tried a quick glance-over-the-shoulder move, and saw him staring intently at me. His eyes met mine, and I quickly looked over at Mr. Burkette. What was that about London Dispersion forces?

**

* * *

Hope you liked it :) Now press that big button down there and write something!**


	4. Shopping

**Author's Note:**

**Hey kids! It's the next installment of The Perfect Poison! (Lol, I realized that Vampire Repellent was way less poetic sounding than that hahahaa) I've also realized that I love watching my view count increase, it's pathetic but true, lol. (But there's some sort of error with the counting thing and I haven't seen it increase T.T) **

**Review! Enjoy!**

* * *

Once the bell rang, I walked with Mira to lunch, chatting happily along the way. We grabbed lunch together, and I asked her questions about herself. It felt nice to be the one asking questions.

I learned that she liked to read, go for walks outdoors, and even go shopping if it was with friends. I also learned that I felt comfortable around her, even if we weren't filling every moment with chatter.

When we sat down, I suddenly remembered the weird reaction the Morrings had yesterday. I glanced over to that table to find just some normal kids. Where'd they go? I scanned the room to find them sitting on the complete opposite side of the cafeteria from me, close to Gabriel. They looked as though they were avoiding looking in my direction, or maybe I was just imagining it.

Speaking of Gabriel, he certainly was not trying to avoid looking at me. He kept glancing at me and then back at the Morrings, curiosity coloring his face.

I decided to ignore this strange scene, and ate this weird, grey sludge stuff the cafeteria staff was calling macaroni and cheese.

Once the bell rang, I halfheartedly met up with Billy, and got into his small sedan. His shabby car reminded me of the red corvette I had seen yesterday.

"Who does that red corvette belong to?" I asked him. He grimaced, probably comparing his car to it.

"Oh, well, that belongs to the Morrings," he said.

"Oh yeah, I remember Mira saying they were rich.. Must be nice," I sighed in jealousy.

I'm pretty sure he took my sigh the wrong way, because he quickly started explaining to me how stuck up and rude the Morrings were, especially the single one, James. I laughed silently, making him go into an even more furious description of how horrid James is.

After hearing that Billy was pretty sure James had kicked a puppy once, I had arrived home. I smiled because I was free of Billy, but he misinterpreted it as a smile at him and instantly perked up. "Bye Bella, I'll pick you up tomorrow!" I rolled my eyes when he couldn't see and went inside my house. "Bye Billy."

So went the rest of the week, making me more exhausted every day, grasping at the weekend like it was a life preserver. I was now seriously considering scootering to school or getting a job to buy at least a bike.

I decided that my mom and I could use some extra cash around the house, so when the weekend finally arrived, I called Mira to invite her to the only mall in town. We could have fun and I could search for any 'Help Wanted' signs.

I was glad that she wasn't going to bring Rachel or Shelly along because I knew they would drag us into every store relentlessly until my head exploded. It would be just us and we could go at whatever pace we wanted, into whichever stores we wanted.

Mira and I had incredibly similar tastes; we had no problems deciding where to go. After leaving one store, only Mira had any clothes to show for it.

I noticed a particularly trendy looking store, and lucky for me it had a 'Help Wanted' sign. "Oh, let's try that store!" I said as I dragged Mira over. Inside, I noticed three incredibly pale people, their backs turned to me.

They seemed to stop what they were doing for the briefest of moments, and then continued chatting happily. Alana gently put down the shirt she was looking at and they all left the store.

Was it a coincidence that they left just as I came in? Did I imagine that? What was with them and avoiding me? This was getting so incredibly frustrating.

As he was leaving, James looked at me without seeming to realize it was rude to stare. I seemed to have also forgotten it was rude because I just stared right back, mesmerized. Time seemed to go in slow motion. It was as if I was pulled into the vortex of his bottomless, golden eyes.

His eyes stayed attached to mine until he finally got out of the store door. I shook my head, trying to get rid of this feeling as though I was under hypnosis.

"Bella? You ok?" Mira asked, successfully snapping me out of my stupor.

"Huh? Oh.. yeah. Let's go!"

Mira walked over to look at some clothes while I went to inquire about getting a job. The cashier told me she'd give her boss my information so I gave her my resume along with some extra contact information.

* * *

I returned home with only two shirts, but I had had fun with Mira, and was already planning to hang out with her more.

I waved hello to my mother who was already cooking something. "Hey mom, what's for dinner?"

My mother looked over at me with a smile. "Oh, it's a surprise, Bella dear. Today's a special day!" There was something excited and slightly nervous about her tonight. Her being nervous whilst cooking my food was definitely starting to make _me _feel nervous.

"Why? What's so special about today?" I asked, gulping.

"Well if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise! You'll find out later," she practically sang. There was definitely something sinister amiss. I laughed, looking at my mother in an apron. This was seriously a special night. Usually, she came home and changed into incredibly comfortable, baggy clothes just to relax and beg for takeout.

Tonight, though, she was wearing some nice jeans, a pink, frilly shirt, and her hair was up in a nice, orderly ponytail.

"Looks like you're getting old, mom," I teased. Her shiny, black hair showed a few, new gray hairs. She looked in a shiny pan at her face with a questioning look that immediately turned to terror. She glanced over to me. "Oh no!" she croaked.

"Relax, mom, it's a miracle you haven't gotten gray hairs already. Call me when you finish, I guess. And try not to go too crazy with that food," I laughed, and went upstairs to my room.

She must have been almost finished when I arrived, because only a few minutes later, my mother called me down for dinner.

When I saw what she put on the table, I gasped, then immediately looked at her with the most suspicious look I could pull off. "Is this surprise bad news, then?" I asked, my voice low, suspecting the worst. "Are we moving again!? Is that why?" I said, already getting angry.

"No, no, nothing like that. Just eat, have some water, relax," she cooed, gesturing towards my seat.

The table was set. I mean place mats, tablecloth, the works. In the middle of the table was a delicious looking pot roast that looked like it took half a day to cook. I'm not even one for pot roast, and my mouth was watering. My eyes wandered, and I saw a salad that looked gourmet, and several other side dishes. Ok, now I was really scared, since when did my mom cook like this?

I slowly looked at my mom. "Did you throw away some 50 grade project of mine?" She shook her head. "Kill the cat?"

"We don't have a cat."

"Kill the dog?"

"Or a dog."

I paused for a moment. "Did you finally decide that I'm a nuisance and decide to 'get rid' of me?"

"Bella! How could you say such a thing? Now sit. Eat. Drink. I'll tell you after dinner."

And so we ate. All the while, I was eyeing her suspiciously. She didn't seem to be eating very much, only occasionally eating a spoonful of some mashed potatoes. She gazed at me with admiration.

I drank my water, ate the pot roast and everything else. The taste of everything almost made me forget what she was going to tell me. Almost. Finally, I finished everything, feeling a bit tired from being so full.

"Ok, I'm done. Now.. what happened?" I asked her sluggishly.

Her face fell, and I could see regret and sadness forming in her eyes. Oh dear.

"Well, you see Bella. There are people after you, and yes, you need to move, but not like you think. We'll still be in Hawkswarren.. or.. close enough. But I need to protect you! You're in grave danger!" she said, slight panic coloring her sad eyes.

"What? Who? What're you talking about, mom?" I barely uttered. I was starting to think that being full wouldn't make me this tired. My eyes were drooping. I could barely stay upright.

"What's happening to me, mom? I feel tired.. so tired." I think I was starting to slur. I lifted my bowed head with effort, and looked at my mother. Her eyes showed immense sadness, and her gray hairs were disappearing. Wait, what?

"I'm sorry," she said, and then my world went black.

**

* * *

So what'd you think? It's a bit longer than usual, so should I not be rewarded with a review? :P **


	5. What the Fuck?

**Author's Note:**

**Hey kids.. so I just want to say that these once-a-day updates probably won't last too long, as with school and the shitload of schoolwork I have yet to do, I am going to be unbearably busy. But I will try to satisfy you as much as I can (and don't take that in a perverted way.. perv lol)!**

**Also, thank-you to the best people ever, Siberiantigers05 and caww, for reviewing! 3 S2 !!**

**Anyways.. Review! Enjoy!**

* * *

I could feel the darkness no longer keeping a grip on my mind. I was tired and confused. What just happened?

"Mom?" No reply.

I slowly opened my eyes. I realized I was lying in bed; Mom must've carried me to my bed. I stared at the wooden ceiling, cobwebs scattered all over.

Wait, what? Wooden ceiling? Cobwebs?

I shot straight up, only to get woozy and fall back down. Slowly, I took in my surroundings. I was in some sort of cellar that looked like it hadn't been touched in centuries.

"Not quite," a smooth voice said. I jumped and turned to the source.

"What the fuck??"

I was looking directly at a pair of swirling golden eyes.

"James Morring… What the fuck??"

Was this some sort of dream?

"What the fuck happened? Did my mom trick me and sell me into some sort of.. sex slave market?" I muttered more to myself than to him. "You sick, perverted bastard!" I yelled at him. "Wait.. why would he need a sex slave," I wondered, once again to myself. He could probably get any girl he wants.

"Wait, is that why you're so rich? You run a forced labor camp! Asshole! The police will hear about this! Let me go!"

Wait.. that one made no sense either, or else I wouldn't be alone.

"Wait, wait, no. You're holding me for ransom?? You know, my mom doesn't have that much money so.." I trailed off. Once again, my mom had obviously been a part of this, so that didn't make sense. I was dumbfounded.

"What.. the.. fuck," I stated simply, feeling that summed everything up nicely.

I waited impatiently for a reply. He looked a bit shocked at my multiple outbursts, then his stunning face settled on a smirk that should've been on the cover of magazines, and not in a dark, moldy cellar.

"Wow.." he stated simply. But then, as though remembering something, his expression quickly changed to one of depression. He sighed.

"Listen, Bella," he began, "I need to tell you something—"

"—You're damned fucking right you have to tell me something!" I interrupted. He rolled his eyes. The nerve of this man! This beautiful, silver-haired man…

"— That will probably shock you," he continued, "But you have to believe me. You are being chased by vampires and vampire hunters alike. The vampires want to kill you, and the vampire hunters want to use you as a weapon." He paused, looking as me up and down, making sure I was taking this all well.

"Yeah, haha, you fooled me," I said, oozing sarcasm, "Now tell me the real reason why you kidnapped me. And what the fuck did my mom have to do with it?"

He sighed once again. That was getting really annoying. Though, every time he sighed, his hair was blown slightly, making him look all the more beautiful. Dude, what the hell was I thinking? He's my kidnapper!

"Bella, I'm telling you the truth. I know it's hard to believe, but vampires do exist."

"Yeah, right. Prove it," I challenged.

He smirked that model smirk. He crouched out of his chair, bearing his blindingly white teeth. His eyes swirled into a darker color, and I saw two fangs grow from previously normal looking teeth. He ran towards me at a speed so fast that I couldn't even see him until he was on top of me, fangs at my neck.

I screamed, and he shot back, colliding with a bang against the wall. He clutched his stomach, grimacing in pain, and groaned.

"What the fuck? Are you ok?! Wait.. did you just try to.. how did you.. what the fuck.. was that me that.. wait.. YOU JUST TRIED TO KILL ME!" I shrieked. I jumped off the bed, and started to run away, but something jerked my foot and I fell to the ground. My foot was chained to the bed! I screamed once again, "HELP!"

"Holy shit, are you ok?" someone yelled from the top of the stairs. I sighed in relief, about to notify these mystery people that I had been kidnapped and needed help.

Then I noticed two figures climb down the stairs: Alana and Damien. They were in on this, too? I groaned and tried to get as far away from them as I could.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just give me a second. It'll be better if it's one on one," he told them. They hesitated at first, and then slowly backed out of the door at the top of the stairs.

I stared at James with wide eyes, only just taking in what just happened.

"You… You're a.. a." I pointed a shaky finger at him.

He nodded. "A vampire, yes." He scanned my face, worried.

"What.. the.. fuck," I whispered.

He shakily got up, and returned to his chair. His smirk has made its glorious return. "Geeze, Bella, I didn't know you cursed so much.. and so uncreatively as well!"

How could he be joking around at a time like this?? My jaw dropped further, if possible. Then another thing dawned upon me.

"You, you said that-that vampires wanted to.. to k-kill me!" I barely squeaked, backing up further into the wall, if such a thing was possible without actually merging with the wall.

His smirk disappeared, and concern colored his features. "No.. No.. Bella! It's not true. I mean, it's true, but not me! I'm _protecting_ you!"

"_Protecting me_??" I screamed in disbelief, "How is holding me against my will protecting me!" I began to realize the grave situation I was in. Tears began to blur my vision. I tried to wipe them away; I wouldn't let him triumph.

He looked hurt. "Bella, just shut up and _listen_ to me!" he snapped, "Do you want to know what's going on or do you just want to be clueless and.. and.. crying!"

He gave me a menacing glare that scared me, shutting me up instantly.

He sighed, sadness once again taking over his face.

"Bella, there's a world out there that you don't know about. Ever since there was vampires – which has been since shortly after humans arrived on the scene – there's been vampire-hunters. Now vampire-hunters started out as regular humans, but have evolved specifically to be a thorn in a vampire's side. Now, obviously you're wondering about your well-being. Well, there are some vampires, very few, but some, that consider themselves 'vegetarian', meaning that they only feed on animal blood. Me, Alana, Damien, and Carlisle (our father/creator) are all vegetarians. We won't hurt you. In fact, we're trying to protect you from vampires that will stop at nothing to kill you. However, we're also protecting you from the vampire-hunters to protect our race, but also because they will use you like a tool. We didn't know what to do, so –"

"Wait.. why do they want me?" shocked, but also surprised with myself for being able to utter a sentence.

* * *

**I know, it's cruel, but I'm gonna cut you off here. I don't want to give everything away all at once! I'm planning on getting into business, and one thing I know is you don't put all your eggs in one basket! ^.~ So consider this another cliffy. Now.. what are we gonna do? Review! Trust me, reviewing makes the stories come faster.**


	6. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

**My darling children this is the last once-a-day chapter :(**** Today I'm actually going out with friends (gasp! I have friends?!) and will probably do homework. I've been able to release the stories at this pace before because I've been one or two chapters ahead.. now I have nothing beyond this one so you'll get 'em as I write 'em!**

**Enjoy! Review! (I'm gonna make that my trademark ending to all my AN's lol)**

* * *

He slapped his forehead. "Oh, right, you don't know. Bella, the reason you were able to knock me across the room like that.. well, I have no idea.. technically you should be dead."

I shivered at the thought of what could've happened only a moment ago. Yet I was also surprised that, though I knew I should be terrified, I felt strangely comfortable with James.

"Well, whatever the reason, you happen to be like kryptonite to vampires. Just being near you makes me feel weak. That's why I've been as far away as possible from you this whole time.. well, except when I attacked you," he hesitantly continued.

All in one moment, everything clicked; why the fan caused the three of them to drop their forks and flee, why the next day they sat as far away as possible from me, why they immediately left the store when I entered.

"Oh..," I paused, "So that's why.. Whoa.. I'm pretty badass!"

The composure in his face cracked slightly, and then he started howling with laughter. It was the sweetest, most musical sound I had ever heard, despite how hard he was laughing. His reaction made me smile widely.

He noticed this, and immediately forced himself to stop laughing, but he was still smiling. He shook his head and softly said, "You find out about the existence of vampires and vampire-hunters, hear that they're both pretty much after your life, and find that you're being held captive by the very race that wants you dead so badly… and then you make jokes!" He chuckled and sighed. Finally, a happy sigh.

I took his words into consideration. "Well, how successful do you think you'll be in protecting me?" I asked.

His face darkened immediately. "You'll be fine," he stated firmly. It was unconvincing, but his eyes scorched into mine, making me believe him.

"Ok, but what next? Do I just sit in this cellar for the rest of my life?"

"Well, we'll clean it up, make it more homely, you can have a TV, and," he paused, looked at me, and then said, "No, you won't. We've got a plan… yeah, so you'll be out of here in no time. Don't worry about it."

This time, even his intense stare couldn't convince me he was telling the truth. Crap.

We both just sat in silence for a while. I was absorbing my situation, and he was staring at me as though expecting me to explode at any moment. Then something dawned on me.

"But what did my mother have to do with this? Why'd she know all of this? Why did she drug me.."

He seemed embarrassed. Wait.. embarrassed?

"Um.. well you see Bella, some vampires have.. extra powers. For example, I can shape shift," he paused, measuring my gaze. "And so," he continued, "I transformed into your mother…" he trailed off.

"What? Why?" not fully registering the shape shifting part of what he just said.

He was a bit surprised that I had barely reacted to this bit of news, but said, "Well seeing as how you're our kryptonite, our powers don't work on you, but they do, apparently, work around you if you don't try to stop us. Well, actually, still not very well," he laughed.

"Oh, that was why her hair was gray.." I remembered.

"Exactly. My power was weakened around you, and luckily that part of my appearance was the only part that came through. But anyways, it was necessary to do that, because we had to somehow capture you through human methods.. or relatively human. You might be powerful against vampires, but against drugs, you're just a normal human. I needed to get close enough to you to drug you, so that's why I turned into your mom."

"But what happened to her?" I asked, worried.

"Oh well, _she's_ not immune to vampire attacks," he smirked.

I gasped, "YOU BASTARD!"

He put his arms up defensively, still smirking. "Whoa, whoa, relax. I didn't kill her, I just knocked her out."

"Oh.. I see.. well.. good.. 'cuz I would've gone all super vampire kryptonite on your ass," I blushed, embarrassed.

He laughed, but was cut off by a sound he heard at the top of the stairs.

I looked as well. It was Alana, clearing her throat, her perfect eyebrow raised. "Well, is it safe to come down now?" she asked, with a bit of impatience. "Sure," Edward said.

They hesitated for a second, and then gracefully glided down the steps.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you're already familiar with Damien and Alana. This here is our father, Carlisle," James gestured towards a vampire with dirty blond hair whose eyes were also gold. Naturally, his beauty was also breath-taking.

"Hello, Bella," he said with a strained look, slightly hunched over. "Wow, it _is_ hard," he told the others.

"Yeah, but you get used to it," James replied.

"Well, of course you can handle it, you've been down here the entire time making sure she didn't wake up and have a panic attack. Besides, this is stronger than usual, her scent is concentrated in this closed-off room," Alana said, a slightly pained look on her face as well.

I learned that none of them were actually related, but I could understand why people would be convinced. They stood facing me in a line, their skin a pale marble. They each had purple-colored bags under their eyes that only enhanced their beauty, and each of them was confident, and graceful as a ballerina.

For some reason, maybe because I knew they couldn't hurt me or maybe because I was in shock, I didn't feel scared stiff as I had when I had first woken up. I was relaxed, and curious about what vampires were like. "So, how old are you guys? Is the whole immortality thing really true?" I asked.

They looked at each other, wondering if they should answer. Then Carlisle shrugged.

"Well, I'm technically 28, but I'm sure you mean how long have I been 28. I'm 199 years old. I died in 1812," he said, measuring my reaction.

"Cool! So you'll be 200 next year!" I said happily.

He lifted an eyebrow, and nodded.

"I'm 102 years old and Damien, here, is 97," Alana said, smiling at Damien.

"I'm 157," James said, a look of wonder on his face.

"And do you guys have special powers like James?"

They laughed at how light-hearted I was being. "Yes, Alana can read minds. I can control minds, and Damien can manipulate water," Carlisle explained.

"Cooool, show me!"

Alana rolled her eyes, smiling. Then her eyebrows furrowed, and she said, "James is currently thinking worried that when you fell unconscious, you must've knocked your head. Damien thinks you're just plain crazy."

Though this was probably not very hard to decipher without mind reading, I believed her. Without saying a word, Damien lifted the water out of a cup that was next to me, across the room. The water shook violently, and fell in a puddle onto the floor. He gasped, surprised his power wasn't working like it should. Then he furrowed his brow in the same fashion Alana had, and made the water slink over to him. His face relaxed, and he lifted it into the air into a perfect sphere. The sphere separated into three smaller spheres, and he made them fly around in a fast-spinning circle. A small smile appeared on his lips, and the three spheres turned to ice. Then they launched into the wall and shattered into pieces, falling to the floor.

I wondered if this was supposed to intimidate me, but shrugged it off as I noticed James starting to do the chicken dance. I laughed loudly, clapping my hands. Carlisle laughed a light, musical laugh as well, made a motion with his hands, and James stopped. James glared at him. "You know I let you do that," he muttered. Then he turned into a beautiful, little humming bird, and flew towards me.

The closer he got, the bigger the bird became. I thought it was him doing this, but then I saw him fall to the floor, gasping loudly. Then I realized that since the closer he got to me, the weaker his powers became, he couldn't bare to keep his humming bird form much longer. This saddened me. It made me feel like I was some sort of disease.

"We have to go Bella. We'll leave you to your thoughts," Carlisle said in a professional sort of way. He nodded, and they all left me alone.

I was sad to see them leave, and even more depressed to be alone in this dark, stuffy cellar.

Then it all came crashing down upon me. I had been planning on getting a job, hanging out with Mira.. Mom! Would I ever see her again? Would I even be alive for much longer? I hadn't even had a serious boyfriend before. Would I ever start a family? Fall in love? No.. I wasn't ready to die yet. Why me! What had I done to deserve this? Were my powers really that strong?

Could I even trust the Morrings? How did I know they weren't just holding me here until the other vampires came here?

I reviewed the night – was it even night? I couldn't tell in this dark room – and wondered why on earth I had been so calm.

What am I going to do? What _can _I do?

**

* * *

Oh noes! Poor Bella, forced to live with hot vampires… if you review, you can share her fate! ^.~ lol**


	7. Bon Appetit

**Author's Note:**

**Yay! Rejoice! The view count error was fixed, and now I can go back to feeling encouraged to write! When I saw it was back up, and I already had some new views, I immediately started writing.**

**This one's a bit less dramatic than the last two, lol.**

**Enjoy! Review! (I dunno.. I'm getting a bit sick of this phrase..)**

* * *

After I had cried myself to sleep, feeling helpless, I slept, dreaming of scary, pale creatures wanting to eat me.

"What could that possibly have been about?" I muttered to myself with a bitter laugh once I woke up. I wished it had all been a dream, but the spider right next to my face told me that I was not in Kansas anymore. "Gah!" I screamed, and tried to run away, stupidly forgetting about the chain attached to my ankle. I fell face forward onto the floor.

"Stupid spider," I muttered to myself. I could have sworn that the spider snickered at me. I glared at it from the floor. Why was it on my pillow? I **hate** spiders.

"Are you ok?" I heard a smug voice ask. I looked up. James, naturally, was looking at me with that trademark smirk, one perfect eyebrow raised.

"Fine," I barked, getting up to my feet and dusting myself off. "You guys are rich, why can't I be held captive in a place where the furniture doesn't include cobwebs and spiders?"

"Well," he paused, "If we're sure you won't try to escape, you can come up and live like a normal person in the house. You _do_ understand that you can't leave unless you want to die, right?"

"I won't try to leave," I said. At least for now…

"Good," he smiled, and zoomed over to me so fast that his image blurred. In seconds, he unclasped the chain around my ankle, and gestured for me to climb up the stairs. Was it really that easy? I hesitated for a moment, and slowly climbed up the stairs.

"It's ok, we're not going to attack you. If anything, you know we can't even if we wanted to. Listen, we really don't want to hurt you and we all feel deeply sorry about kidnapping you like this, it just seemed like the only thing we could do," he said, noticing my hesitation. His eyes bore deep into mine with a sense of urgency. I was momentarily stunned before I managed to somehow rip my eyes away and slightly nod.

I climbed up the stairs and stepped into a beautiful mansion. The room I had been held captive in was probably the complete opposite of what I was looking at. There was modern, stylish furniture decorated with flowers and trendy, expensive-looking vases. The metal-and-glass look of the furniture worked seamlessly with the black and white color scheme the paint had. Everything looked crisp, clean, and new.

Was this really a vampire house? I glanced over to James with wide eyes.

"Yeah, we remodeled the place about a year ago," he said nonchalantly, obviously showing off.

"How are you people so rich?" I couldn't help but wonder.

He laughed and said, "Well, we have money in the bank that we periodically switch to different banks. Our money stays collecting interest for more decades. Plus, Carlisle is a doctor, and as he's been practicing medicine for almost two centuries, is quite good at it. When Alana, Damien, and I graduate from school we get jobs as well. Not to mention we don't eat or need all that much electricity. Besides, if we ever ran low on funds, do you think it'd be hard at all to steal the money?"

"Geeze.." I mumbled. I looked around, noticing that only James and I were home. "Where'd the others go?" I asked.

"Oh, they went hunting," he said, looking at me like he thought this would freak me out.

"For food?"

He laughed. "Yes, for food."

"Oh.. how does that work?" I was truly curious. I had an idea already, but I liked to hear James talk.

He paused, looking as though he wasn't going to answer the question, but then said, "We just.. go into the woods, run around 'til we can smell some prey, then go and, you know, kill it."

"Huh," I stated.

"That.. doesn't creep you out?" he asked, looking as though he regretted the answer.

"Why would it? I eat chicken, beef, pork. Only difference is that I'm not the one killing it.. well, and I actually eat the meat.. without the blood. Plus, if you think about it, your way could be seen as less cruel. I mean, your way, the animal roams free its entire life until one day it gets killed within a matter of minutes. With us, we raise them in terrible conditions with the sole purpose of eating them. Then we hang a cow by its legs, gut it, and .. well we do some bad shit to it, I personally don't know, and would rather not know, but the point is, its corpse ends up being frozen, then burned, then eaten piece by piece." Only when I was done did I realize I had been babbling, and I was immediately embarrassed. I glanced up at James, only to see that he had a huge grin on his face, his perfect, white teeth showing.

"You're really something, Bella," he said simply. What was that supposed to mean?

"Heh, yeah…"

I felt like slapping myself in the forehead. Stop being stupid, stop being stupid!

I heard a noise; it was loud, and it rumbled like thunder. "Huh? Is it going to rain?" I asked, peaking out a nearby window. The sky was clear, or at least as clear as it got in Hawkswarren. "What was that noise?" I looked over at James, his smile had widened, if possible. For a moment, I had forgotten what I was asking about.

"I think that was your stomach, Bella," he answered. I looked down at my stomach, only now becoming aware of that fact that I was incredibly hungry. I couldn't remember the last time I ate. But still, did it _have_ to rumble when James was right there?

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. "Oh," I managed to force out of my mouth.

"I think I'd better make you breakfast," he said, still smiling that picturesque smile. He gracefully walked over to the shiny, steel refrigerator, and took out a variety of ingredients.

"I-it's ok, I can make it.. don't want to be a burden," I barely whispered, starting to walk towards the kitchen.

He rolled his eyes. "Bella, sit down." I obeyed.

"Right before we kidnapped you, we went to the supermarket to stock the fridge with food. You should have seen the clerk's face. Alana told us that she was thinking the apocalypse had come. I guess I understand why she thought so, seeing as how we went to the supermarket once in our 4 years here. Some people think we get our food shipped directly from France! Others get suspicious that we never seem to eat, but every once in a while, we force it down our throats to please them.. doesn't work though, they s ee our disgusted faces, " he paused, "Bella, I love to cook, it's something I rarely get to do for obvious reasons."

The entire time he was telling me this, I watched him cooking unusually large amounts of food, stirring and frying without even looking away from me once.

"What, exactly, are you making?" I asked, wary of the large pile of plates he had prepared to fill with food.

"A little of this, a little of that," he said cheerily.

"Aha.."

Only about five minutes later, the table in front of me was set with eight huge plates of breakfast food. My mouth watered at the toast, sausages, bacon, eggs, pancakes, waffles, you name it. Yet, after eating for 15 minutes, I looked up, defeated. I was already starting to get full but it didn't seem like I could make a dent in the huge pile of food.

"Are you going to help me out here?" I asked James, who had been looking at me with admiration the entire time.

"Huh? Why would I?" he asked, confused.

"Um.. I don't think I can eat all this."

He looked sad. "Do you not like it?"

"No, no, everything is delicious.. but it's a bit much, don't you think?"

He looked at the food, then back at me. "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess watching humans eating all the time makes me think they eat more than they really do. Do you want me to throw it away?"

"Well, save it if you can.."

"We're home!" Alana said cheerfully. All three vampires were back from their hunt, seeming refreshed, as though they just had some water poured on them after running a few miles. I guess in this case they drank some blood after running a few miles..

Alana had a little bit of blood splattered across a nice, white t-shirt.

"You've got a little," I motioned with my hand to my chest, where her blood was, "On your shirt."

**

* * *

Hoped you liked it :D It was a bit on the uneventful side, but you know if its always dramatic, the drama will become less dramatic.. if you get what I'm saying. Those overly dramatic stories can wear me out sometimes. Anyways, if you want James to cook you some food, please review ^.~**


	8. Bell Bottoms

**Author's Note:**

**Gah, It's so soothing to have the view count back. How crazy is it.. someone from the Virgin Islands read my story.. coolness (And hi to all you Irish! I 3 you all) ^.~ Anyways, have fun. :)**

* * *

Alana looked down at her shirt. "Well, if Damien here hadn't distracted me, this wouldn't have happened!" she said, shooting Damien a death glare. If she had glared at me that way, I probably would've fainted.

Carlisle simply chuckled, shaking his head. "So Bella, how are you feeling today?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm fine," I smiled. "Say, how long have I been here?"

"You've were out for a whole day after we drugged you, so two days," Alana said, after punching Damien so hard that he flew across the room, and landed in their chic, white couch. Both of them acted as though this hadn't just happened, or like this was such a normal occurrence it wasn't worth even acknowledging. Damien was already reading a magazine.

"Oh…" I stated. Did people notice my absence? "Um.. so.. how are things.. in town?"

"Your mother called the police immediately after she woke up, and everyone has been searching for you since. Naturally, there's no reason to suspect us, so they won't find you," Carlisle said kindly, seeming to understand my real concern.

"Is Mom.. really worried?"

"Well of course she is!"

I shifted in my seat nervously. "Well, isn't there anything I can do so that she won't worry?"

Carlisle, James, and Alana glanced at each other, silently communicating. Even Damien looked up from the magazine he seemed so intent on reading.

"Are you saying you want to leave, Bella?" James said slowly.

I hadn't thought of this option at all, and now that I was, I found it strange that the thought of leaving them made me quite uncomfortable.

"N-no, I just thought maybe I could somehow tell her I was ok."

"Like a note?" Alana asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, I don't see why not. Carlisle?"

Carlisle looked thoughtful for a moment, and then a warm smile made a welcome return to his face. "Of course, we're keeping you here to protect you, and I don't see why you can't assure your mother you're ok. We just need to be careful of what we say," he affirmed.

"Yes, we can't leave any clues as to where you are obviously, but other than that, you can really say anything you want. Well, maybe except that some vampires kidnapped you and are hiding you in their house from a huge war between vampires and vampire-hunters," James added with a smirk appearing at the end. I didn't think I would ever get tired of that smirk.

"Well, you guys get busy," Alana said, seeming to smile at some sort of inside joke, "And I'll go try to wash out this stain. Damien! You better come make sure this stain doesn't get any drier!" With that, she marched away, dragging Damien behind her.

_Dear Mom,_

_I'm fine, and the people I'm with are treating me well. I don't know when I'll be back, but it probably won't be too soon. I can't tell you why I'm gone, either. All that's important is that you know I love you and I'll be ok. Please take care of yourself while you're gone. Maybe I'll even send you another letter sometime._

_I love you,_

_Bella_

James agreed that this seemed fine, and told me that he would give it to Carlisle to deliver. Writing this letter was getting me very emotional, and I excused myself to go to the bathroom.

I forgot that I hadn't asked where it was, and in this mansion it seemed like it would take forever. I opened random doors, finding mostly empty rooms or rooms filled with dusty antiques. I reached for one door handle, opened it, and found Alana in her bra, holding her shirt out to Damien. He was probably using his powers to help get the stain out since he was looking frustrated with a puddle on the floor. He turned his head to me, frustration still evident.

I simply closed the door and kept opening doors. I had forgotten my misery by the time I reached what seemed like a bedroom. Only, this didn't seem particularly accurate, as there was no bed. The walls were a deep emerald color, and a grandiose, chestnut-colored couch was the main piece of furniture aside from the bookshelves that covered the walls. Indeed, behind them, the wall color was barely visible.

I ran my fingers along the shelves, peeking at what seemed like hundreds of books and music CD's, cassette tapes, vinyl records, etc. I smiled as I saw a hundred years of music and literature pass before my very eyes. I looked in the closet and saw a variety of expensive-looking, fashionable clothes. In the very corner I saw… bell bottoms? I laughed out loud.

"You never know when something will come back in style," I heard a silken voice say defensively. I spun around, my face within inches of James's face. I sucked in my breath, backing away.

"How come you can get so close?" I asked, but I saw that his face was slightly contorted in pain.

"The more time I spend around you, the less it hurts," he said. As I backed away his face relaxed, but he took a step forward. I could tell he wasn't breathing.

"You can go without breathing?" I asked, trying to distract myself from this closeness. Awkward… and yet at the same time it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

"Well, we're already dead with no heart beat. Why would we need to?" he said, backing away since he needed to take a breath. "I only need to breath in order to talk," he added.

"I see," I said, not being able to think of anything significant or interesting to add. By now he was staring intently at me, his gold eyes boring into my eyes. The only thing that was going through my mind was James and his hypnotic eyes. Why? What was so special about him? His head fell slightly towards mine, his silver hair gliding over his face, perfectly framing his eyes.

Then I noticed his head did not fall of his own will. His eyes became frantic, and he collapsed to his knees, grabbing his head in pain.

"James!"

* * *

**Gasp! What happened to darling Jamesy-dearest?!  
**

**Review by clicking that button down there to see what happened. ^.~**


	9. A Disease

**Author's Note:**

**Sigh, well it's time to face reality.. school sucks.. it's wasting all my time, and I won't be able to update as much as I have in the past. My teacher is fucking retarded so now I have to do a shitload of work even over the weekend. : ( Oh well, enjoy!**

* * *

"James!"

He groaned in pain, and then collapsed, completely knocked out.

Instantly, Alana, Damien, and Carlisle were at the door, wide-eyed.

"What the hell just happened?" Alana exclaimed.

"I-I don't know! One second he's fine, and then the next.. he's like.. that!" I pointed at him.

"He's unconscious?!" she asked incredulously.

"It.. appears so?" I said, wondering why her face had managed to reach such a degree of surprise. I was afraid her eyebrows would fly right off of her forehead, and her eyes would subsequently pop out of her head.

Carlisle was already examining him, brow furrowed, opening his eyelids and flashing a small light in his eyes.

"We don't lose consciousness," she said firmly.

"..Huh?"

"We don't even sleep! How does this even happen? This defies all laws of being a vampire! What did you do?" she asked, accusingly.

"N-nothing! I just looked in his closet, and laughed at his bellbottoms… and he came in.. and that's all!"

"That's impossible! You must've done something.. this doesn't just happen on its own!" she yelled, pointing at James's unconscious body and glaring at me.

"Well, I didn't do anything!" I yelled right back, starting to get angry at her. How could she accuse me of this so blatantly? I mustered up my best glare, though it probably paled in comparison to hers.

"Hmph," she said, intensifying her glare. She bared her teeth and growled, like a mother wolf defending her children.

I nearly caved, and stepped down, but I managed to stand my ground. She couldn't hurt me.. could she? No. I shook my head and concentrated all my efforts at staring her down.

Her head fell. Hah! Victory! But I saw the same panicked expression the now unconscious James had, and Alana collapsed to the floor, gripping her head. She howled in pain, and Damien was already at her side.

He hissed at me with a fury that I didn't know he was capable of. This whole time he had been contently ignoring me, and such a display of emotion caught me off guard. I stumbled backwards, tripping over my own feet and falling backwards.

Alana, too had lost consciousness.

"What.. the.. fuck," I said, the phrase becoming all too familiar. I stared wide-eyed at the two unconscious vampires.

"Was.. was that me??" I asked, now seeming to see a connection between the two incidents.

"Well it certainly appears so," Carlisle spoke up for the first time, smiling. He looked at me with curiosity.

"But.. I thought you guys could handle being around me," I said, confused.

"Seems to me that when you concentrate hard on one of us, your unusual power amplifies," he replied, scratching his head.

I simply stared at him. "You mean.. I can control this?"

"Well, how about we test this thing out?" he clapped his hands, cheerfully, "How about you concentrate really hard on Damien, here?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Damien growled. These were some of the first words he had said around me.

"How are we supposed to know if it truly was her fault or not if we don't? What if it's something else and we're next? Besides, maybe this way she can learn to defend herself, and even attack. That will probably mean she won't have to stay with us forever," Carlisle said, seeing Damien's resolve cracking.

"Ugh! Fine, bring it on," Damien glared over at me.

"Um.. ok?"

I stared hard at Damien, focusing on his every movement, memorizing his face. I tried to block out any thought but him. I was unknowingly beginning to glare at him, which was causing Damien to glare right back. I visualized my aura enveloping his, which was hard, as I seemed so measly compared to him. Finally, his face fell, the too familiar look of panic spreading across his face. I immediately tried to stop concentrating on him, and focused instead on the wall, hoping I stopped before he passed out.

I suppose that worked because he simply moaned in pain for a while, lying on the ground. Listening to him in pain made me feel awful.

How could I be doing this? Me, someone who's worst act of violence before this whole vampire thing has been killing a mosquito viciously sucking my blood? These vampires were proving to be less violent than the mosquito, and yet still, I had caused two of them to lose consciousness for the first time since they died and one to be writhing in pain.

For the second time, I was beginning to get depressed that I seemed to be some sort of curse upon these vampires. Why I felt this, I could not explain. If I wasn't such a poison, these vampires would probably kill me. So, why?

"Well, I guess that confirms it," Carlisle said.

"Yes, it's me, but why?"

"I guess you truly can learn to control your power. I bet if you concentrated hard enough on one of us, you'd be able to kill us!" he answered, seeming to find this information more amusing than disturbing.

"Why are you so.. ok with that?" I asked, staring at him.

"Bella, we're vampires, you're human! We're so used to being the monsters that are supposed to feed on you innocent, frail prey. Yet here you are, being dangerous to US!" he chuckled.

"Shouldn't you be.. nervous.. or angry.. or something?"

"Why would I be? I trust you, Bella. You're a good person. Trust me, after being alive – or rather, undead – for as long as I have, people have become much easier to read."

Carlisle was so fatherly, so easy to trust. The fact that he trusted me made me unusually happy for some reason.

I heard a groan.

"What just happened?" James asked, rubbing his head.

"You were unconscious," Carlisle said.

"What?!" he yelled, "How did that happen?"

"Well, it was Bella. Apparently, if she concentrates on a vampire really hard, she can almost kill them! Amazing, isn't it?"

James just stared at me, wide-eyed. I stared back. He turned to Carlisle, and half-smiled. "So.. I was just.. sleeping?"

Carlisle nodded. James had a look of serenity on his face making him so stunning, I could barely keep looking. He looked like someone who reached nirvana and was becoming a god.

Carlisle's face turned smug. "So, what were you guy's doing that she was concentrating on you like that?" he asked.

I blushed. James looked like he would have had he been able to.

"Nothing.. I don't know why it happened," he said.

"Uh huh," Carlisle said, smirking.

**

* * *

**

**Well, that's all for now. I'm getting less motivated with these posts. If you want them to continue, and you want to find out what happens to all these kids, review, or even PM me! Anything to tell me that there are people who would be disappointed if I stopped, k? :)**

**In the future:**

**-New vampires! Will the be as friendly?**

**-Meeting some vampire-hunters! What sort of history does Bella have with them?**

**-Find out about Bella's father! What did he know about the vampire world?  
**

**-Find out about the Morrings's life stories  
**


End file.
